Rinoa's Fan Fic
by Marree
Summary: Rinoa gets her fan fic up at BalambFanFic.Net.


Rinoa's Fan Fic  
by Mariye  
  
======  
Disclaimer: Hmm. Lets see what I own, nope, nothing again. Oh, BTW:  
MegalomaniacHaruka is the reviewing author in this one. I think   
Whitewolf and I are gonna be doing the other kind of minor characters  
too, so if you wanna review, let us know when you review the stories.  
o^-^o  
======  
  
Rinoa saved her file to disk.   
  
~Finally... but should I show it? It is private... and then people  
would know who I am... Like they don't already there. Still. And   
what if Squall read it? Its not like I say I don't love him in it...  
I just say, well, what my life will be. I have to decide.~  
  
Rinoa opened up her internet explorer and went to BalambFanFic.Net.  
She went to her authors page and to the uploading section.  
  
~One click can put this story up... another can close all this down...~  
  
She clicked a button...  
  
------  
Life in Chains  
by AngelEyes4Evr  
  
  
"If loving you makes a slave of me, then I'll spend my whole life  
in chains." - Sophie B. Hawkins  
  
Rinoa walked into the room she shared with Squall. All day, all she  
had been hearing about is how great Squall was. How good. Righteous.  
Strong.   
  
~Not that I'm not proud. I love him, and I'm happy he finally has the  
family and respect and position he deserves. I couldn't be happier.  
He's my personal hero. My night, and I love him.~ She walked to the   
desk and picked up a note left there.  
  
[Meet me by the front gate @ 7.]  
[I have a surprise for you.]  
[I love you.]  
[Squall.]  
  
~How sweet of him. He really is a fantastic guy.~ Rinoa looked at the   
clock. ~Ten minutes...~ She quickly picked out a dress and walked out.  
She watched as people watched her walk to the front gate. All of the  
gawkers whispering.   
  
~The new Sorceress. To some the Angel. To some a witch in disguise.  
The lucky one who tamed the Lion. The one who stole away the   
Instructor's man. Its always the same. I don't mind it really. I'm  
used to it, being a general and a famous pianist/singer's daughter.  
Its nothing new. But poor Squall. He hates all that murmuring. I  
wonder if he knows that by seeing me, the new sorceress, he could be  
making it worse... He has to know.~ She walked to the front gate.  
A young man stood there, looking up at the stars, while leaning   
against a column, dressed in a formal SeeD uniform.  
  
"Hi!" Rinoa ran up to him and hugged him. Squall smiled and hugged her  
back.   
  
"Hi. Sorry about this, but I don't really own a formal suit or   
anything, and it was too short of notice to rent something..."   
Squall started.  
  
"Its fine. You look great in it. Besides, it doesn't matter." Rinoa  
took his hand. "So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Only one thing..." Rinoa looked at Squall puzzled. He slowly got   
down on one knee and pulled out a small box.  
  
"I know that... That I can't promise you a perfect life. We'll  
probably always be in the main spotlight. But I promise I will love  
you and that I will always be your knight."  
  
Rinoa paused and looked at him.  
  
~If I marry him, I'll probably be in the shadows a lot. Hidden on  
the side. But He needs me. And I need him. I love him. Even if I'll  
always have to worry about battles...~  
  
"I will."  
  
------  
  
She looked at the screen. She had made her decision.  
  
~Its getting late... I should get some sleep...~  
  
[next day]  
  
"Bye Quistis! Bye Selphie!"  
  
Rinoa ran into her room.  
  
~I can't believe the fuss everyone kept making over this ring. It is  
pretty though...~ She smiled and went to her computer.   
  
~I'll just check my mail, then I'll start trying to figure out how  
to tell my dad...~  
  
{Welcome!}  
  
{You've got mail!}  
  
"Yay!" Rinoa said as she clicked the mailbox icon. ~Oooo. Five  
reviewalerts...~  
  
------  
I do know what happens. But it doesn't matter to me what others say.  
It never will. And if there were ever a time when you would feel like  
this, I'd want you to tell me. I never want you to feel trapped or   
hidden. - Heaven's Lion  
------  
I suppose it was good. A bit to "fairy tale-ish" to me. -   
MegalomaniacHaruka  
------  
I think this was sweet. Also, congratulations. - OldGeezer  
------  
Its sad, but it could end up being true. I'm glad you found each   
other though. - Queen_of_Hearts  
------  
You have some real talent. - CrossFire  
------  
  
~Cool.~ She smiled and logged off. ~Well, if I'm as great a writer as  
people think I am, then I should have no trouble thinking up a good  
story to tell my dad about why I'm getting engaged so quickly and at  
such a young age...~  
  
======  
  
[the end]  
  
DiamondGirls = girls in front of directory  
SilverDC = Fujin  
YaKnow = Raijin  
WarriorDreamer = Seifer  
Heaven's Lion = Squall (Whitewolf made up the name)  
LoneGunman = Irvine  
Save_the_Queen82 = Quistis  
ChocoboRaver and Rebel_W/A_Cause = Zell  
AngelEyes4Evr = Rinoa  
ILuvIrvy = Selphie  
CrossFire= Nida  
Queen_of_Hearts = Xu  
OldGeezer = Cid 


End file.
